B.A.P - One Shot
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''One Shotright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Mini Álbum:' One Shot *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Hip Hop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Febrero-2013 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización One shot, let me tell you something that you already know. You just get the rock to me. You know what O mean? Gihoeneun han beonppun eoduun gireul georeo Bicheul barkhyeo martin luther king cheoreom Get your mind outta the gutter Silpae ttawiegen ajik neon eoryeo One shot one chance Du beoneun eobseo nochiji ma ja junbihae Hell yeh ne jasinege deombyeo jagajin neol pyeolchyeobwa just do it. One shot! Gulbokhal tenga nareul dulleossan deoche geollyeodeul tenga Only one shot! Domangchiji ma dwidoraseoseo duryeoume matseobwa I sesangi neol oemyeonhandaedo Ni jasineul jikyeo geuge olbareun taedo Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya Only one shot only one shot Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot Sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot Only one shot only one shot Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? Geeureumui noye heundeureo gogaereul Noryeokdo eomneun nomdeureun dangjang jameseo kkae Bangguseoge anjaseo nopeun jarireul wonhae Igeon geimi aninde hyeonsildeureul gubun motae Oh yeah go around a track Siganeun gyesok dolgo dora so far away Junbidoen jamani jinjjaro mareul hae Jejarineun huhoe ppuniya niga nuneul gameul ttae whoa One shot! Pihae gal tenga swiun gilmaneul chaja hemaeil tenga Only one shot! Geochin sesange eolgul matdaego buditchyeoseo ssawobwa Nopeun byeogi neol mageuryeo haedo Da ttwieoneomeobwa maebeon sseureojindaedo Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya Angaesoge garyeojin sumeoitdeon neoui moseupdeul Taeyangboda tteugeopge ni jasineul taewo Run and go away dwidoraboji ma Don’t stop go away neoreul nochineun ma Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya Only one shot only one shot Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot Sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot Only one shot only one shot Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have last chance u know? 'Español' Un tiro, déjame decirte algo que tú ya sabes Acabas de encontrarme ¿Sabes lo que digo? Hay sólo una opción cuando caminas por este oscuro camino Brilla a la luz como Martin Luther King Madura un poco mientras te consumes Es demasiado pronto para el fracaso, todavía eres joven Un disparo, una opción No hay una segunda oportunidad, no la pierdas, prepárate ahora Diablos yeh, ponte a prueba, extiende tu pequeño yo, sólo hazlo ¡Un disparo! ¿Vas a ceder? ¿Vas a ser atrapado por las trampas que te rodean? ¡Sólo un tiro! No huyas, date la vuelta y enfrenta a tus caras Protégete a ti mismo, esa es la actitud correcta ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe ya? ¡Oye! Tu voz grita al mundo No puedo retroceder en este camino sin fin Woo woo woo, no tiembles No puedo atraparme a mi mismo en este tiempo de confusión Woo woo woo, hoy sólo una oportunidad Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Muerde fuerte y ve en contra de ellos, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Sumérgete en el mundo, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Muerde fuerte y ve en contra de ellos, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Tienes sólo una oportunidad ¿sabes? Mueve la cabeza y di que no a ser un esclavo de la pereza Todos aquellos que no lo intentan, despiértalos ahora ¿Quieres una posición alta sólo estando sentado en tu habitación? Esto no es un juego – ¿por qué no puedes separarlo de la realidad? Oh sí, ve alrededor y ataca El tiempo sigue avanzando, tan lejos Sólo aquellos que están listos pueden hablar en realidad El permanecer en el mismo lugar te va a hacer arrepentirte cuando cierres tus ojos whoa ¡Un disparo! ¿Te vas a hacer la víctima? ¿Te vas a perder en busca de una salida más fácil? ¡Sólo un disparo! Dirige tu rostro hacia el mundo duro, enfréntalo y lucha Incluso si los altos bloques tratan de pararte Salta por encima, incluso si caes todas las veces ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe ya? ¡Oye! Tu voz grita al mundo No puedo retroceder en este camino sin fin Woo woo woo, no tiembles No puedo atraparme a mi mismo en este tiempo de confusión Woo woo woo, hoy sólo una oportunidad Las partes de ti que están ocultos en la niebla Quémate con pasión que es más caliente que el sol Corre y ve lejos, no mires atrás No te detengas, ve lejos, no te dejes ir No puedo retroceder en este camino sin fin Woo woo woo, no tiembles No puedo atraparme a mi mismo en este tiempo de confusión Woo woo woo, hoy sólo una oportunidad Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Muerde fuerte y ve en contra de ellos, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Sumérgete en el mundo, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Muerde fuerte y ve en contra de ellos, un tiro Sólo un tiro, sólo un tiro Tienes sólo una oportunidad ¿sabes? 'Hangul' One shot, Let me tell you something that you already know. You just get the rock to me. You na mean? 기회는 한 번뿐 어두운 길을 걸어 빛을 밝혀 Martin Luther King 처럼 get your mind out fo’ the gutter 실패 따위에겐 아직 넌 어려 one shot one chance 두 번은 없어 놓치지 마 자 준비해 hell yeh 네 자신에게 덤벼 작아진 널 펼쳐봐 just do it. One shot! 굴복할 텐가 나를 둘러싼 덫에 걸려들 텐가 Only one shot! 도망치지 마 뒤돌아서서 두려움에 맞서봐 이 세상이 널 외면한대도 니 자신을 지켜 그게 올바른 태도 Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot 세상의 너를 던져버려 one shot Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? 게으름의 노예 흔들어 고개를 노력도 없는 놈들은 당장 잠에서 깨 방구석에 앉아서 높은 자리를 원해 이건 게임이 아닌데 현실들을 구분 못해 oh yeah go around a track 시간은 계속 돌고 돌아 so far away 준비된 자만이 진짜로 말을 해 제자리는 후회 뿐이야 니가 눈을 감을 때 whoa One shot! 피해 갈 텐가 쉬운 길만을 찾아 헤매일 텐가 Only one shot! 거친 세상에 얼굴 맞대고 부딪쳐서 싸워봐 높은 벽이 널 막으려 해도 다 뛰어넘어봐 매번 쓰러진대도 Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 안개속에 가려진 숨어있던 너의 모습들 태양보다 뜨겁게 니 자신을 태워 Run and go away 뒤돌아보지 마 Don’t stop go away 너를 놓지는 마 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot 세상의 너를 던져버려 one shot Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop